goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
E Tundaria Islet
East Tundaria Islet (referred to in-game as "E Tundaria Islet") is a minor location in The Lost Age, located in the far southeast of the Great Eastern Sea, east of the continent of Tundaria. Though this island is merely a diversion on one's way to Tundaria and its dungeon, Tundaria Tower, it is important because a trading sequence involving multiple other island locales starts here, and you will gain access to Islet Cave upon completing the sequence. Description E Tundaria Islet is a snowy island whose location consists of one single house amongst glacial cliff-side scenery. E Tundaria Islet can be accessed the moment you set out into the Great Eastern Sea with the newly acquired Lemurian Ship. When you land on the island and enter the location, you will see a two-section house with several people, including a Great Healer that acts as a Sanctum, as well as a penguin and several icy platforms shifting positions in the nearby water. First, use the sanctum service as you'd like, then talk to the man patrolling between two sets of log piles. He will say that there is a strange tower on the northern cape of Tundaria to the west, and through Mind Read he wonders who in Weyard could have built that tower in "the middle of that frozen nowhere". This is a clue for the player, hinting toward the location of the Tundaria Tower dungeon. When you enter the house and find an old couple, ostensibly the man outside's parents, investigate the blue jar and you will acquire a Lucky Medal. Then talk to the old man and he will say that in the past none of the mass of rocky spires between the east portion of Tundaria and the south coast of Osenia were there, and you used to be able to sail into the Great Western Sea through that way. The man will be thinking that Tundaria is the southernmost continent of Weyard, and that sailing east from the islet will get you to "an incredible waterfall at the edge of the Eastern sic Sea. It sounds like hokum to him." The old woman invites Felix to get warm by the fire and she will think that the islet on which they live is always cold, regardless of what the season is in the rest of the world. The couple are cooking a type of fish that Felix has never seen before, and he thinks he'd rather not find out what "that foul soup could possibly taste like". Pengus and Pengulina Go back outside and talk to Pengus the penguin. He is desperate to get his injured lover, Pengulina, over to where he is. Go down and hop onto the rightmost ice platform when it is close enough to shore, hop three times to the left, then down to a vertically shifting platform that allows you to hop onto one of two other horizontal platforms to the left depending on which position yours has shifted. Hop onto the upper one, hop left, and you'll be able to walk on the land on the left end of the location. Go up and push the rolling log into the river below, slide down the cliff to the right, and you'll be able to get to Pengulina, as well as a nearby Psynergy Stone. Push her as you would many other objects right across the log path to Pengus. He will automatically thank you through Mind Read and give you the Pretty Stone. This is an important item that will eventually allow you access to the optional Islet Cave dungeon. You can trade it for the next item in a trading chain that continues at Southeast Angara Islet. You are now done here at the islet, but if you reenter the location after exiting it, you will see the two penguins chasing and smothering each other. Enemies Collectibles Lucky Medal: In the blue jar in the house. Pretty Stone: Solve a puzzle to move Pengulina across the water to where Pengus is, and he will give you this item. Useful in SE Angara Islet. Trivia *E Tundaria Islet is the southernmost settlement in Weyard. Category:Places in the Eastern Sea Category:Islands and Islets